


Just Drunk Like Dionysus

by elfqueen13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfqueen13/pseuds/elfqueen13
Summary: Knowing what they did now, it was no wonder Hoseok had helped create that song.
Kudos: 5





	Just Drunk Like Dionysus

“Since all seven of you were unaware of the situation,” Chiron said, “there is no way of knowing who your godly parents are until they claim-”

He was interrupted by the door swinging open as Mr. D walked into the living room of the Big House and pointed directly at an extremely confused Hoseok.

“Mine.” He nodded in a rare show of approval. “Good song.”

He was gone just as abruptly. 

“What just happened? Who was that? Which song was he talking about?” the Gwangju rapper asked in bewilderment. 

“It would appear, my boy, that you have just been claimed,” the centaur said. “Hail, Jung Hoseok, son of Dionysus, god of wine.”

It was quiet for a moment as they absorbed that before the silence was broken by the maknae line bursting into song:

“Da masyeo masyeo masyeo masyeo nae suljan ay!”

Six of the seven members dissolved into hysterics around a still nonplussed Hobi.

“And- and the best part is,” Jimin giggled, falling against his roommate in his mirth, “ARMY were calling him that after the song came out!”

**Author's Note:**

> How are they all speaking English and understanding each other perfectly? Idk, nan molla; does it matter? 
> 
> The basic plot bunny appeared last year when the song first came out and everyone (including myself) was praising Hobi specifically for his production role (seriously though, he and Jin were amazing Persona era). Then it came out of hiding again and bit me when they released Journey.


End file.
